1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly to an electrical connector connecting a card to a printed circuit board.
2. The Related Art
US patent application publication number 20050048828 A1 discloses a card edge connector assembly which makes it possible to install card or cards side by side at a high density on a motherboard. The card edge connector assembly comprises a circuit board, a connector, an electronic card and a fixing structure. The fixing structure has an elastic element having a fixing portion positioned on the circuit board. Two relating opposing sides of the fixing portion extends two elastic arms whose free ends form a beveled edge and a clasp portion, and define positioning slots on the rear rim of the electrical card. The connector has a base, a pair of positioning posts extruding downwardly from the base, and a plurality of terminals with tails retained in the base. The connector is located on the circuit board via the pair of positioning posts inserting into a pair of positioning holes of the circuit printed, and the tails of the terminals are mounted on the circuit printed board by SMT (Surface Mounting Technology). Understandably, two or more connectors are limited to stack compactly with respect to each other because of the positioning posts which extrude outwardly from the base of the connector. Thus, it may cause difficulty in transportation of these connectors. On the other hand, the connector has two rows of terminals with L-shaped mounting portion which are mounted on the top surface of the circuit printed board, thus, the connection between the connector and the circuit printed board is weak.
Therefore, it is desired to have an improved electrical connector assembly to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.